


Halloween Party: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Black Lagoon, Bleach, Hellsing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A party is held at the tea shop.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party: A Jade Orchid Story

**Halloween Party: A Jade Orchid Story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece, Blue Exorcist, Inuyasha, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Bleach, Black Lagoon, or Hellsing. They all belong to their respective owners.)

 

 

   Halloween in Tokyo, Japan. The city was abuzz with Halloween Fever. They were dressed as monsters, fairies, animals, insects, people throughout history, fictional characters, you name it.

 

There just so happened to be a Halloween party going on over at Nami's and Robin's tea shop, the Jade Orchid. And of course, the festivities were in full-swing.

 

"Great party, Nami!" Luffy, dressed as Mowgli from _The Jungle Book_ , grinned.

 

"Thank you, Luffy!" Nami, dressed as Shanti from _The Jungle Book_ , beamed.

 

Robin, dressed up as Jade from _Mortal Kombat 9_ , smiled as she carried a tray of treats over to the table.

 

"Wow, Robin looks so sexy as Jade," Shima, dressed as a soul, commented.

 

"Don't let Zoro hear you say that," whispered Konekomaru, dressed as a priest, "or else you might find a sword up a very unfortunate place."

 

"Ain't that the truth?" Zoro asked, dressed as Solid Snake from _Metal Gear_.

 

"AAH, ZORO!!!!" Shima and Konekomaru screamed, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

 

"I-I-I was only talking, Zoro!" Shima stammered. "You know I wouldn't put the moves on Robin!"

 

"T-T-That's right!" Konekomaru agreed, just as terrified as his friend. "H-He's not Miroku!"

 

"He better not be," Zoro spoke, "otherwise he'll get so much more than a sword up his ass."

 

   Shima gulped, nervously. Meanwhile, Luffy was drooling at the sight of the treats that were laid on the table. Caramel-coated apples, jack-o-lantern and skull-and-bones cookies, assorted candy, marshmallow ghosts, the whole shebang.

 

The Monkey Man attempted to take one bite, until Nami grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away.

 

"Ow!" Luffy cried. "Nami, stop it!"

 

"Forget it, Luffy!" Nami shouted. "You know what too many sweets do to your stomach!"

 

"But, I'm hungry~!!!!" Luffy whined. "Please, can't I have just one?! Pretty please!"

 

"No!" Nami shouted. "That's how it always starts! You get one, and then you can't stop! Afterwards, you get a nasty stomachache and you're whining about how much you're in pain, well not this time!"

 

Luffy only pouted.

 

"Besides, they're not all for you!" Nami added. "They're for the guests and the trick-or-treaters that come by, and you are not touching a crumb! Understand?!"

 

"Yes, Nami..." Luffy muttered with a pout.

 

"Good boy!" Nami beamed.

 

 _'Whipped,'_ thought a smirking Blizzard, who had his fur dyed gray to look like Balto from...well, _Balto_.

 

 _'So totally whipped,'_ Kumi also thought as if through telepathy, her fur dyed white with red swirls to look like Chibiterasu from _Okamiden_.

 

Aika, dressed as Sailor Mars, giggled.

 

"Silly Big Brother," she spoke, "He's always getting into trouble."

 

"Ain't that the truth?" Usopp asked, dressed up as Tarzan from Disney's _Tarzan_.

 

   Sanji was at the party, too; he invited his girlfriend, Vivi. Both of them were dressed as Meliodas and Elizabeth from _The Seven Deadly Sins_. In addition to that, Sanji made the treats himself.

 

"These treats look delicious, Sanji," Vivi commented, "You really worked hard on them."

 

"Why, thank you, Vivi, my beloved~!" Sanji swooned. "Now I can only hope Luffy doesn't devour them like he did last year."

 

"If I know Nami, she'll do whatever she can to prevent that from happening." Vivi said.

 

"Yeah, I know," Sanji replied, "can't help worrying, though."

 

With the other guests, Rin was dunking for apples.

 

"I got one!" he exclaimed, holding one in his teeth.

 

 _"Woo hoo!"_ Kuro cheered. _"Way to go, Rin!"_

 

Rin grinned as he took a bite out of the apple.

 

"Nice one, Rin!" Shiemi praised.

 

   She was dressed like a bunny rabbit. No, not the sexy bunny rabbit that you would see at the Playboy mansion, just a big, cute, fluffy bunny costume. Izumo was dressed as a shrine maiden, and she also had on a kitsune mask. Suguro was dressed as a monk, along with Yukio who was not wearing a costume, and Shura was dressed as Mai Shiranui.

 

"Thanks," Rin spoke up, "Who else wants to try?"

 

 _"Me!"_ Kuro answered, raising his paw. _"I wanna try!"_

 

"Go for it, Kuro," replied Rin, "Just be careful."

 

 _"Got it,"_ Kuro nodded as he went bobbing for apples.

 

   The other guests were playing fun games, as well. Usopp's girlfriend, Kaya, who was dressed as Jane from _Tarzan_ , was dancing with him. Tamiko, Michiko, Chikuma, and Riku were dressed as an Espeon, Sylveon, Glaceon, and a Leafeon, and they were bugging Zoro again.

 

"Help me...!" Zoro whispered.

 

"Oh, Zoro, they don't mean any harm," Robin assured, "They're just kids."

 

"Kids in very cute costumes, by the way," Nami pointed out, "Seriously, who bought those?"

 

"Oh, we didn't buy them!" answered Chikuma. "Mom helped us make them!"

 

"That's incredible, Chikuma!" Aika commented.

 

"Thank you, Aika," spoke Sango, dressed as Fujiko Mine from _Lupin III_.

 

Miroku was dressed as Lupin III himself.

 

"You did a wonderful job," he praised, "No surprise, really."

 

"Thanks," replied Sango, "I do what I can."

 

Yumi and Kyoji were dressed as Sakura Kinomoto and Kero from _Cardcaptor Sakura_.

 

"Don't you two look adorable~?" Nami asked.

 

"Thanks!" Yumi answered with a grin. "Mom helped us, too!"

 

"I had a lot of free time," Kagome added, dressed as Akane Tendo from _Ranma ½_ , "Of course, their father distracted me."

 

"How'd he do that?" Vivi asked.

 

"He kept getting into all sorts of shenanigans," Kagome grumbled, "For starters, he kept looking over my shoulder, sniffing the fabric, getting his sleeves caught in the sewing machine, that sort of thing."

 

"I was curious!" Inuyasha shouted; he was dressed as Ranma Saotome from _Ranma ½_.

 

"I barely got any work done!" Kagome rebuked. "You just have to stick your nose in everything, don't you?!"

 

"They're at it, again." Yumi deadpanned.

 

"Yup." Kyoji agreed.

 

Concurrently, Franky, dressed as Solomon Grundy, was also making sure Luffy didn't eat all of the snacks. Take this moment, for example.

 

He stood near the table, minding his own business...when he saw a familiar paw reach out from underneath the table.

 

"Nice try," he spoke up, "I can see ya Luffy."

 

"Oh, come on!!"

 

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Get out from under the table, now!!"

 

"No way, you're just gonna keep me from getting the treats!" Luffy shouted.

 

"That's the idea!" Nami argued. "Now, get outta there!"

 

"Yes, ma'am." Luffy obeyed as he got out from under the table.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami spoke.

 

   During the party, Law was sitting by one of the tables, dressed as Franken Stein from _Soul Eater_ , and Jupiter was dressed as Pongo from _101 Dalmatians_ , lying next beside his owner's feet. He already had spots, so he just had his ears taped down and a red collar around his neck.

 

 _"Great costumes!"_ Kumi commented.

 

Jupiter only growled in his throat.

 

 _"Sourpuss,"_ Blizzard muttered, _"Then again, you are an old man."_

 

 _"Ah, go f*** yourself."_ Jupiter retorted.

 

 _"Hey! Watch your tongue!!"_ Blizzard barked. _"There are children here!"_

 

Jupiter only snorted.

 

 _"Like I give a rat's ass,"_ he responded, _"If you're so worried about the kids hearing me curse, then have 'em stay upstairs."_

 

 _"Then they wouldn't be able to enjoy the party,"_ Blizzard argued, _"That wouldn't be very fair, now would it?"_

 

 _"Whatever."_ Jupiter replied with an eye roll.

 

Brook, dressed as Mr. Meeseeks from _Rick and Morty_ , was providing some musical accompaniment.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled.

 

   Sesshomaru, who was dressed as Sephiroth from _Final Fantasy VII_ , was drinking from the punch bowl. Rin (not Okumura), dressed as Princess Oboro from _Basilisk_ , was next to him.

 

"Rin, don't you look lovely?" Robin asked.

 

"Thank you, Ms. Robin." Rin answered. "I like your costume, too!"

 

"Thanks," Robin smiled, "I picked it out myself."

 

"You've got a knack for picking out costumes," Rin praised, "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

 

"So am I!" Shiemi chimed in. "You always pick such great costumes, every year!"

 

"And Mr. Zoro always has a nosebleed each time she does!" Michiko added while hanging on to Zoro's shoulders.

 

Zoro growled at Michiko viciously, causing her to gasp in fright.

 

"Be nice, _Tora-kun_." Robin scolded. "Remember, they're just kids."

 

"Annoying little kids," Zoro grumbled under his breath.

 

"Hey!" Chikuma exclaimed. "I resent that!"

 

"Yeah!" shouted Riku. "Me, too!"

 

"Whatever," Zoro muttered, rolling his eye, "I stand by my point."

 

"Meanie." Tamiko pouted. "I bet you wouldn't act like this if you had kids of your own."

 

"What're you talking about?" Zoro asked. "I hate kids."

 

"If that's true, then how come you let us bug you all the time?" Chikuma inquired.

 

"It's because I know your mom's gonna bitch at me," Zoro grumbled, "or worse, she'd shove her Hiraikotsu up my ass."

 

"And I'd do it, too," Sango hissed.

 

 _'Scary...!'_ Luffy thought.

 

"What are you still doing under the table, Luffy?!" Nami asked.

 

"Hiding from Sango!" Luffy answered.

 

"...You better not try and steal any treats," Nami glared, "or else no meat for an entire month."

 

"Eep...!" Luffy squeaked. "I'll behave...!"

 

"Good," Nami spoke, "now, come on out."

 

Luffy did just that.

 

"If you're good, I'll give you a treat." Nami assured with a playful wink.

 

Hearing that made Luffy blush.

 

"Okay." he complied.

 

Nami smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Thank you, Luffy." she told him.

 

With Aika, she and Kumi were eating pumpkin cookies with Yumi and Kyoji.

 

"Yummy!" Aika chirped.

 

"Nami, these cookies are the best!" Yumi commented.

 

"Yeah!" Aika agreed.

 

"Thank you!" Nami smiled, sweetly. "I'm glad you liked them!"

 

"We love them!" cheered the girls.

 

Kumi yipped in agreement. The party went on, though as it did, something was heading for the city. Something that was hungry for blood.

 

*****In another part of the city*****

 

   Orihime, who was dressed as Asuna Yuuki from _Sword Art Online_ , and Roberta, who was dressed as Bayonetta, were walking through the city. Halloween was the one day a year where demons were most active and as exorcists of the True Cross, they had to be on their guard, in spite of the festivities.

 

"I was really looking forward to going to the party, too." Orihime lamented with a sigh. "I bet Nami made pumpkin cookies."

 

"You know we can't go against the Vatican's orders," Roberta told her, "It's the way it is."

 

"Still doesn't mean that I can't hate it." Orihime rebuked with a pout.

 

Roberta only rolled her eyes.

 

"Whatever," she muttered, "just be on your guard."

 

"Fine," Orihime replied, still pouting.

 

*****In another part of Tokyo*****

 

Two other individuals had entered the city, standing on the rooftops.

 

"Such a lovely night..."

 

"Yes, it is, Master."

 

The figure glanced up at the sky through his shades, which glowed a fiery orange, and he smiled, revealing his long canines.

 

"What say we have a little fun, Seras?" he asked.

 

"I'd like that," Seras answered.

 

Soon, they jumped off the building...heading for the tea shop.

 

*****Back at the shop*****

 

Everyone continued enjoying the party. Nami had just given some candy to some trick-or-treaters.

 

"Thank you!" they said.

 

"Happy Halloween!" Nami responded.

 

"Happy Halloween to you, too!" they replied as they left.

 

Nami smiled as she watched them leave. At that moment, she noticed a familiar child approaching the shop.

 

"Aladdin!" she called.

 

Yes, it was Aladdin, dressed as Aladdin from Disney's _Aladdin_.

 

"Hi, Nami- _onee-san_!" Aladdin exclaimed as he ran up and hugged her.

 

"How've you been?" Nami asked, hugging the young Magi.

 

"I'm okay!" Aladdin answered. "Great costume!"

 

"Thank you!" Nami replied. "I like yours, too!"

 

"Thanks!" Aladdin smiled. "You should see the others' costumes, too!"

 

At that moment, Alibaba and Morgiana arrived, dressed as John Smith and Pocahontas from Disney's _Pocahontas_.

 

"Looking good, you two," Nami winked.

 

"Thanks!" spoke Alibaba. "Your costume's cool, too, Nami!"

 

"Thank you!" Nami responded.

 

Morgiana just stood silently with a blush on her face.

 

"Morgiana, you look cute, too." Nami complimented.

 

"Thank you," Morgiana mumbled.

 

 _'Same old Morgiana.'_ Nami thought with a smile.

 

That's when she spotted someone else...

 

" _Nani_?" she murmured. "Is that...Judar?!!"

 

Yup. Judar had also arrived...dressed as Princess Jasmine from _Aladdin_.

 

"Don't...even...say it," the Dark Magi hissed.

 

"Okay...!" Nami snickered, trying her best not to laugh.

 

At that instant, Xiaolian appeared next to him, dressed as Marilyn Monroe.

 

 _'She's new.'_ Nami thought.

 

"This is Xiaolian- _onee-san_!" Aladdin introduced. "She's a magician, too!"

 

"Oh, really?" Nami asked.

 

"Mm-hmm!" Xiaolian hummed. "I use wind and sound magic."

 

"I see," Nami replied, "So...what about...him?"

 

"Judar lost a bet with me and this was his penalty." Xiaolian giggled.

 

"...Pffft...!" Nami snickered. "I'm sorry...!"

 

Judar growled angrily.

 

 _'Can this get any worse?!'_ he mentally questioned.

 

You better believe it, baby.

 

   The moment he went inside, everyone saw him in his costume. They snickered, trying their absolute best to hold in their laughter. Luffy, not so much...

 

"BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! OH GOD, THAT IS HILARIOUS!!!!"

 

Not long after Luffy let out his guffaw, everyone followed suit.

 

"YOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Brook laughed, hugging his sides. "OH, MY SIDES!!!!"

 

"Hey, Jasmine! Can I get an autograph?!" Zoro asked. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

 

Aika and Kumi giggled. Blizzard and Jupiter were on the floor, laughing their butts off. Robin was laughing her head off.

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Inuyasha laughed.

 

"God, I hate you people so much," Judar hissed, his face as red as a tomato.

 

 _'Ha ha ha!'_ Xiaolian laughed in her mind. _'Best Halloween ever.'_

 

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!"_ Kuro laughed as he rolled on the floor. _"Too funny!!!"_

 

"Oh, my ribs!" Usopp laughed.

 

"So, who's this lovely lady?" Miroku asked, having finished laughing at Judar's costume.

 

"I'm a guy, you jackass!!" Judar shouted.

 

"I think he means me, Judar," Xiaolian pointed out.

 

"Oh." Judar muttered.

 

"I'm Liu Xiaolian," Xiao introduced herself.

 

"Are you by any chance related to Lucy Liu?" Luffy asked.

 

"Who?" Xiaolian inquired.

 

"Lucy Liu," Luffy repeated, "You know, _Charlie's Angels_? _Kill Bill_? _Kung Fu Panda_?"

 

"Uh...no," Xiaolian answered, "I'm not related to this Lucy Liu that you speak of."

 

"Oh," Luffy spoke.

 

"Anyway, Xiaolian here is a magician!" Nami chimed in.

 

"A shabby one," Judar muttered.

 

That remark earned him stomp to the foot from Xiaolian.

 

"OW!!!" Judar cried. "Sonuva...!"

 

"Jerkass," Xiaolian muttered.

 

"I like her," spoke Izumo, "She's got spunk."

 

"That's Xiaolian- _onee-san_ for ya!" Aladdin added.

 

"Thank you, Aladdin," Xiaolian smiled.

 

Aladdin smiled at her.

 

"Xiaolian- _san_ ," Aika spoke up as she walked up to her, "what do you do over at the Kou Empire?"

 

"I'm a messenger," answered Xiaolian, "my job is to deliver important documents to different locations."

 

"Really?" Aika asked.

 

"Yup," Xiaolian nodded, "It's very important, especially since I work for Prince Koumei."

 

"Wow!" Aika spoke. "That's so neat!"

 

"Yes, it is," Xiaolian chuckled lightly.

 

 _'Yawn.'_ Judar thought in boredom.

 

"I heard that," Xiaolian told him.

 

"What?!" Judar questioned. "How?!"

 

"You were thinking aloud," Xiaolian answered.

 

"Dammit!" Judar cursed. "I gotta remember that!"

 

"Right," Xiao muttered.

 

That's when Aika noticed her charm bracelet.

 

"That's a pretty bracelet, Xiaolian- _san_!" Aika commented. "Where'd you get it?"

 

"Oh, thank you," Xiaolian replied, "and I didn't buy it from anywhere. My little sister made it for me."

 

"Aww, how nice!" Nami spoke up.

 

"Yeah." Xiaolian agreed. "She give it to me on my 15th birthday. She's actually really good at making jewelry."

 

"Can she make me one?!" Aika asked.

 

"I'll ask Li the next time I see her," Xiaolian answered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Judar rolled his eyes.

 

"What a bunch of mamby-pamby nonsense," he muttered.

 

"Shut up, Jasmine!" Usopp yelled.

 

Judar glared at him with glowing red eyes, causing him to yelp.

 

"Wimp." the former murmured.

 

"Just more proof that you're the Anti-Christ." Shura spoke up. "Unlike sweet little Aladdin."

 

In her arms, Aladdin was nuzzling her cans again.

 

"Haa...! So soft~!" he spoke.

 

"Oh, please," Judar responded, "he's about as sweet as getting a root canal."

 

"Thank you!" Luffy called, to everyone's surprise.

 

"Luffy, you're agreeing with Judar?!" Rin Okumura questioned, shocked.

 

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "He's right! Aladdin's a turd!"

 

"Monkey D. Luffy, I'm surprised at you!" Nami scolded.

 

"Why?!" Luffy questioned. "You know I'm right!"

 

"All he does is grope boobs," Nami explained, "he doesn't even know what to do with them."

 

"He's even groped me a few times," Xiaolian chimed in, "I know he wasn't doing it on purpose. All I did was lightly slap his hand away and scold him a bit."

 

"More proof that you're too f***ing nice," Judar muttered.

 

"...Judar, how would you like for me to crush your jewels?" asked Xiaolian, causing Judar to gulp in fear.

 

 _'Scary...!'_ Luffy thought, hiding behind Nami.

 

"Luffy, she's not gonna hurt you," Nami assured, "Come out from behind me."

 

Luffy reluctantly did as he was told.

 

"Good boy," Nami praised.

 

"Whipped." Judar murmured.

 

"You're lucky the children are here," Luffy hissed, "otherwise, I'd flip the bird at you."

 

"That and Carrot Top would kill you," Judar smirked.

 

"Don't push me, Judar." Luffy warned.

 

At that moment, everyone heard a loud roar.

 

"Uh...Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Was that your stomach?"

 

"Uh...no," Luffy answered.

 

"I was afraid you'd say that," Usopp muttered.

 

"Big Sis?" Aika asked, worriedly.

 

"I-it's okay, sweetie," Nami assured, her voice shaky with fear, "I'm sure there's probably a movie playing."

 

Unfortunately, Nami could not be more wrong.

 

"Um...Nami?" Shiemi asked.

 

"What?" Nami replied. "What's wrong?"

 

"How do I put this gently?" Shiemi asked. "There's something outside...and it's coming this way!"

 

"What?!" Nami questioned.

 

She looked outside and saw an ominous figure approach.

 

"Big sis, what do you see?" Aika asked. "What's out there?"

 

   The Booted Puss Woman didn't answer...but she had a terrified look on her face. An unfamiliar scent hit Inuyasha's nose and he let out a growl from his throat.

 

"Dad?" Yumi asked, concerned.

 

"Nami, what is it?" Usopp inquired, looking out the window. "What's wro--HOLY F***!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!"

 

Outside, there was a giant, three-headed worm with rows of razor-sharp teeth!

 

"AAAHH!!!" Aika screamed.

 

"OH, GOD!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"GET THE KIDS UPSTAIRS!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

 

"Children, you heard him!" Robin called as she led the young ones up the stairs.

 

"Just when I thought we were gonna have a nice Halloween," Zoro started, brandishing his swords, "this s*** happens!"

 

"Weird s*** always happens on Halloween," Franky spoke, cracking his knuckles, "We should be used to it by now."

 

"Especially since this is the one night when demons are most active," Yukio pointed out, cocking his gun, "Rin, are you ready?"

 

"You bet." Rin answered, unsheathing the Koma sword.

 

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

 

"Been looking for a good exercise," he spoke up, "That should build up an appetite."

 

"Everything builds up an appetite for you," Inuyasha pointed out, "Gluttonous monkey."

 

"Less talk, more action!" Sanji chimed in. "That thing's headed right for us!"

 

The triple-headed worm roared as it lunged for them.

 

"Get ready!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Right!" replied everyone.

 

Just as the worm was about to collide with the tea shop, it was shot at multiple times.

 

"What the--?!" Yukio questioned. "I didn't even pull the trigger!"

 

"Then who!?" Luffy asked.

 

"Uh...Luffy?" Usopp spoke up. "Look...!"

 

He looked...and he saw someone standing on the roof.

 

"...Who's that guy?" Luffy asked.

 

Up on the roof, he saw a man in a red suit wearing a pair of sunglasses, wielding two pistols, and had a wicked, toothy grin on his face.

 

"OH, MY GOD, IT'S ALUCARD!!!!" Rin cried, eyes bugging out of his head.

 

"...Who now?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" everyone questioned.

 

"How can you not know who Alucard is!?" Izumo questioned.

 

"Yeah!" added Shiemi. "He's only the single most terrifying vampire in existence!"

 

Luffy just picked his ear.

 

"Meh," he spoke, "Never heard of him."

 

Almost everyone went slack-jawed.

 

 _'This guy is a total moron!'_ they thought.

 

From upstairs, the children were watching from the window.

 

"Who's that?" Aika whispered as she looked outside.

 

"Alucard," Michiko answered, "He's the scariest vampire ever!"

 

"He is?!" Aika questioned.

 

"Shhh~!!" the kids shushed her.

 

"Be quiet!" Riku whispered. "He'll hear us! You want him to eat your flesh?!"

 

"No...!" Aika squeaked.

 

"Riku, you're scaring her!" Robin scolded.

 

"Sorry." Riku apologized.

 

*****Outside*****

 

Alucard casually blew the smoke emanating from his pistols, and glowered down at the monster's corpse.

 

"Hmph..." he scoffed. "Child's play."

 

He soon noticed everyone below.

 

"Hmm? And what do we have here?"

 

Seras stood beside him, looking down.

 

"Maybe there's a party going on?" she inquired.

 

"How childish," Alucard quipped.

 

"Oh, crap, he's spotted us!" Usopp cried. "Quick! Let's get outta here!!"

 

At that moment, Alucard felt a familiar pistol aimed at the back of his head.

 

"Don't move, _tonto_."

 

Standing behind Alucard were none other than Roberta and Orihime, the former pointing a gun at him.

 

"Oh, my," Alucard spoke in mock surprise, "well if it isn't the Bloodhound and the Demon Princess."

 

"What's going on, Alucard?" Roberta questioned. "Why in the hell are you here?"

 

"Just following my master's orders," Alucard answered.

 

"I don't give a damn what her orders are," Roberta hissed, "leave. Now."

 

"Or else!" Orihime added.

 

"You honestly think I'm scared of you both?" Alucard questioned. "Don't make me laugh. You may be known as the 'Human Terminator' and you may have reality warping powers, but who are you trying to fool? You know full well that you're no match for me."

 

   A pause, until Roberta fired. Alucard dodged, and the bullet ended up going through the tea shop window. Luckily, everyone dodged before they could get hit.

 

"WHOA!!!" they all cried.

 

"Will you watch where you're aiming!?" Zoro questioned. "You damn near put a bullet in my foot!!"

 

Roberta payed the Tiger Man no mind, for all her focus was on Alucard and Seras.

 

"Shall I, Master?" Seras asked.

 

"If you insist," Alucard answered, "Go ahead, Seras, my little dog."

 

On that, Seras whipped out the _Harkonnen_.

 

"Die!!" she shouted.

 

***BOOM!!!***

 

"Orihime!" Roberta shouted.

 

"Right!" Orihime said. "Koten Zanshun!"

 

Tsubaki came forth and destroyed the incoming blast.

 

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime called, having Baigon, Lily, and Hinagiku erect a barrier.

 

"Damn," Seras cursed.

 

"My turn now," spoke Roberta.

 

At that moment, she whipped out her Barrett M82A1 Anti-Materiel Rifle.

 

" _Hasta luego_ ," she hissed.

 

"Don't you mean _Adios_?" Seras inquired.

 

"Same thing," Roberta answered before pulling the trigger.

 

***BOOM!!!!***

 

Roberta fired one round at the two vampires. They dodged, and Alucard fired.

 

"Look out!!" Orihime cried.

 

   Roberta and Orihime moved out of the way just as the bullets destroyed the latter's Santen Kesshun. Suddenly, Alucard fired again. Roberta responded with more rounds.

 

"Man, look at 'em go!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Four of the most dangerous monster hunters in the world right here in Tokyo, Japan..." Franky noted. "...Damn...!"

 

Upstairs, Nami, Robin, and the kids were also watching.

 

"Are they gonna destroy Tokyo?" Tamiko asked.

 

"Man, I hope not!!" Michiko cried. "Tokyo's been trashed enough already!"

 

"Big Sis Nami," Aika spoke, worriedly.

 

"Everything will be fine, sweetie," Nami reassured her, "I promise."

 

_'I hope.'_

 

Back outside, the Bloodhound and the Demon Princess were still locked in fierce combat with Alucard and Seras.

 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!!!" Roberta roared as she kept firing.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Alucard laughed as he fired. "YES, COME ON!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!!"

 

"Jeez," Tsubaki muttered, "dude's getting a freakin' hard-on."

 

"You can see it?" asked Orihime.

 

"Hell, no!" Tsubaki shouted. "Why would I wanna look at another guy's schlong?!"

 

"Well, you said--"

 

"Never mind what I said! Focus!!"

 

"Right!"

 

As they fought, the others kept watching. At that moment...

 

***POOF!!!***

 

"Hello, everyone!" Mephisto called, getting in the middle of the fight.

 

"MEPHISTO?!" everyone exclaimed.

 

"Mephisto- _san_?!" Orihime questioned.

 

"What're you doing here!?" Roberta asked.

 

"What else?" responded Mephisto. "I'm here to settle this little quarrel between you all in a civil manner."

 

"Hmph!" Roberta scoffed. "We don't need your help taking those two on!"

 

"Who said anything about me joining the fight?" Mephisto inquired. "I'm just here to propose something."

 

"What's that?" Alucard asked.

 

"You and Miss Victoria have already felled the demon, right?" Mephisto replied. "So why not enjoy yourselves?"

 

"Are you nuts?!" Roberta questioned. "Have you forgotten that we're on bad terms with the Hellsing Organization?!"

 

"That may be," started Mephisto, "but it's Halloween. Now is not the time to be fighting like immature children."

 

"Master, maybe we should take him up on his offer," Seras suggested, "It is a holiday."

 

Alucard thought for a moment...and he sighed.

 

"What the hell." he spoke. "Why not?"

 

"Terrific!" Mephisto cheered. "Now then, there is a Halloween party going on. Why don't you go and join in?"

 

"Roberta, can we?!" Orihime asked, excitedly.

 

"Yes." Roberta answered. "You earned it, Orihime."

 

"YEAH!!!" Orihime cheered, jumping for joy. "WHOO-HOO!!!"

 

Down below, everyone else was surprised, more than anything else.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Luffy asked.

 

"Just like that?" Shiemi inquired.

 

"A bit anticlimactic," Aladdin added.

 

"What a rip." Judar spoke up.

 

"I'm actually relieved," Xiaolian admitted, "who knows how much damage they would've caused?"

 

"That's true," concurred Izumo.

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually glad Mephisto stepped in," Rin admitted, "For once."

 

"Me, too," Yukio added.

 

*****Later*****

 

   The party had resumed, this time with Alucard and Seras being part of it, including Mephisto who was eating some of the snacks. Oh, and Roberta and Orihime were there, too.

 

"I love your costume, Orihime- _san_!" Shiemi commented.

 

"Thanks!" Orihime responded. "Yours is cute, too!"

 

"Thank you!" Shiemi chirped.

 

Roberta was shooting daggers at Alucard, keeping her hand on her gun should he ever try anything funny. Alucard was doing the same.

 

   The children were staying close to their parents, each of them fearful of the dreaded vampire king. Inuyasha had Tesseiga out, glaring at Alucard while Yumi hid behind him. Kagome was holding Kyoji protectively as he clung to her. Aika and Kumi hid behind Nami.

 

"Big sister, I'm scared." the Wolf Girl whispered.

 

 _'That makes two of us,'_ Nami thought, _'what was Mephisto thinking?'_

 

With Luffy, he was more curious than afraid of Alucard.

 

"Don't go poking him, got it?" Zoro asked. "I don't care how curious you are, you poke him and we all die!"

 

"Who said I was gonna poke him?" Luffy questioned.

 

"We know how you are," Zoro answered, "someone arrives, you get curious, you start poking at that person, that person gets pissed, and all Hell breaks loose."

 

"Oh, please," Luffy spoke, "I'm not a total idiot. I know when there's a time and place for everything."

 

"Sure you do," Zoro muttered.

 

"Psh, eat a dick, Zoro." Luffy scoffed.

 

"Kiss my ass, Monkey Boy." Zoro retorted.

 

"Luffy, Zoro, no cursing in front of Aika!" Nami shouted.

 

"Sorry, Nami." they apologized.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami spoke.

 

"Hey, where'd Aladdin go?" Franky asked.

 

"Uh...guys?" Usopp spoke up. "Look."

 

Everyone looked...and to their shock and exasperation, Aladdin was seen groping Seras' boobs.

 

"Ah, hell...!!" Zoro whispered.

 

"Is that little s***head out of his mind?!" Luffy questioned. "And you guys call _me_ stupid?!"

 

"Oh, damn..." Judar muttered, face-palming.

 

"Poor boy." spoke Xiaolian.

 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Victoria." Aladdin sighed happily.

 

...That is, until he gulped the moment he felt a murderous aura emanating from Alucard, the latter glowering down at him with the most malicious expression as he asked in his spooky voice, " _ **Do you want to die, little Magi?**_ "

 

" **Aaaahhh!!!** " Aladdin screamed, hiding behind Alibaba. "Scary...!"

 

"In this case, it kind of serves you right," Alibaba muttered.

 

"Agreed." Morgiana concurred.

 

Aladdin had comical tears in his eyes.

 

"Hmph." Alucard huffed. "Wimp."

 

"I know, right?" Zoro asked.

 

Concurrently, the children still hid behind their parents.

 

"He's the real Alucard, all right," whispered Tamiko.

 

"No doubt about that," Riku added, quietly.

 

Alucard looked at them, causing them to gasp.

 

"I can hear you, you know," he told them.

 

"Yipe...!" they squeaked.

 

"Damn kids..." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"You touch them, and see what happens," Sango hissed, holding Hiraikotsu dangerously.

 

"Calm down, Puma Woman," Alucard replied, "I have no interest in sinking my fangs into your children."

 

"You better not," warned Sango.

 

 _'Besides, they wouldn't even taste good.'_ Alucard thought.

 

"I can assure you, ma'am, that we don't plan on harming your children," Seras assured, trying to defuse the situation, "Honest."

 

Yumi's ears twitched as she looked at the blonde vampire. She didn't sense any killer intent or malice from her, but...more of a goofier side.

 

 _'She's not like most vampires...'_ Yumi thought. _'She seems more innocent than Alucard.'_

 

Aika and Kumi sensed this, too.

 

"She doesn't seem too bad, does she?" Aika asked.

 

 _"Nope,"_ Kumi answered, _"Least she doesn't smell like it."_

 

"Big sis," Aika spoke, "I don't think the other one is bad."

 

"You mean Seras?" Nami asked and Aika nodded. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah," Aika answered, "Kumi thinks so, too."

 

"If you say so," Nami spoke.

 

"Yumi, what do you think?" asked Chikuma.

 

"I'm not sensing any malice from her," Yumi answered, "I think we can trust her, too."

 

"If you say so," Kagome spoke.

 

Soon, the kids came out of hiding, and Aika was the first one to approach Seras.

 

"You're not like Mr. Alucard," she began, "you're not mean like he is."

 

"Oh, that's because I'm a nice vampire," Seras answered, "Though Master has some good in him, too."

 

"...I don't see it," Yumi spoke, flatly.

 

"Me neither," Aika added.

 

 _"Neither do I."_ said Kumi.

 

"...It's very deep." Seras spoke.

 

"Oh," Aika muttered, "okay."

 

"I guess that works," added Yumi.

 

 _"Yeah,"_ agreed Kumi.

 

"So, what else do you do, Miss Seras?" Aika asked.

 

"I was a policewoman before I met Master," answered Seras.

 

"Really?" Yumi inquired.

 

"Yup," Seras nodded, "there was a vampire where I lived turning people into ghouls. He would've done the same thing to me had it not been for master."

 

"What did Mr. Alucard do?" asked Aika. "Did he bite you?"

 

"Not until a little later," Seras answered, "in order to get to that vampire, he...he shot me along with him."

 

Aika and Yumi gasped.

 

"Oh, my gosh!" the latter gasped. "Were you scared?!"

 

"Oh, I was," Seras answered, "that is, until master offered to turn me into a vampire."

 

"...It was the only way to save your life, wasn't it?" asked Kagome.

 

Seras nodded.

 

"But, I don't regret it," she told them.

 

"Why?" Aika asked.

 

"Because I'm happy to have met master," Seras answered, "Although, the things he does do scare me a bit."

 

"Us, too." agreed Aika.

 

"Mm," Yumi nodded.

 

Kumi yipped in agreement.

 

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," spoke Seras.

 

"Yeah," Yumi nodded.

 

"Why the dismal talk?" Mephisto inquired, suddenly appearing. "This is a party! We should be celebrating!"

 

"Wah! Where'd you come from?!" Yumi cried.

 

"Yeah!" Aika added.

 

"Don't bother asking, girls," Rin chimed in, "That man is an enigma."

 

"Right..." Yumi replied.

 

At any rate, everyone proceeded to party...or at least try and enjoy it, despite Alucard being there.

 

"As I've said before, I'm not interested in eating any of you." he repeated.

 

"Right," Zoro muttered, "and I'm Shere Khan."

 

"In a way, you kinda are," Usopp pointed out, "You're both tigers, so--"

 

"Shut up, Usopp!" Zoro barked.

 

"Aah!" Usopp shrieked.

 

"Wuss." Zoro muttered.

 

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Sanji asked.

 

"He's about to devour all of the candy," Chikuma answered, pointing at the Monkey Man.

 

"LUFFY!!!" Nami shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE!!!!"

 

She tackled Luffy to the floor, stopping him from eating one piece of candy.

 

"AH!!!" Luffy cried. "NAMI, GET OFF OF ME!!!"

 

"I'm doing this for your own good, Monkey D. Luffy!" Nami replied. "NOW GET AWAY FROM THAT TABLE!!!"

 

"Yes, ma'am...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami dragged Luffy away from the table, and up the stairs.

 

"Phew," Sanji sighed, "That was almost a disaster."

 

"Why?" Seras asked.

 

"Luffy has a very big sweet tooth," Usopp answered, "he eats too much and gets sick soon after."

 

"That's why Nami never lets him eat any candy on Halloween," Vivi added.

 

"I see," Seras noted, "Poor Luffy."

 

"Yeah," Aika added.

 

"Oh, brother," Alucard muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"Right?" Zoro inquired. "You'd think he'd know better by now!"

 

"You, hush!" Robin scolded Zoro.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "We're all thinking it!"

 

"It's still not nice," Robin answered, "Luffy can't help it."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro responded, "A glutton's what he is."

 

Robin pulled on Zoro's ear for that remark.

 

"Ouch!" Zoro cried. "Okay, okay!! Sorry!!!"

 

"Good." Robin nodded, letting go of the Tiger Man's ear.

 

Zoro growled in annoyance, but decided not to say anything anymore.

 

*****Upstairs*****

 

Luffy pouted as he sat in the middle of the room.

 

"Stupid Nami, treating me like a kid," he grumbled.

 

"Who're you calling stupid, Monkey D. Luffy?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy yelped, covering his mouth.

 

Nami glared at him before she headed back downstairs.

 

"Oh, it's not fair," Luffy pouted, "I'm hungry~!"

 

"I'll bring you a snack!" Nami called. "So, pipe down!"

 

Luffy still pouted, nonetheless, and as if that wasn't enough, his stomach was making noises.

 

"Ah, shut up." he told his stomach. "You're not making it better."

 

His belly grumbled as if to say, "Whatever."

 

Luffy only pouted more.

 

"This sucks...!" he muttered. "Nami just wants me to starve to death, is what!"

 

*****Downstairs*****

 

Nami was putting some snacks on a plate for Luffy.

 

 _'He thinks that I want him to starve to death, but that's not true at all.'_ she thought. _'I'm just trying to keep him from getting sick.'_

 

"Big Sis?" Aika asked.

 

"Yes, Aika?" Nami replied.

 

"How long is Big Brother gonna keep sulking?" Aika inquired.

 

"I dunno," Nami answered, "I'm about to head upstairs right now."

 

"Okay," Aika spoke.

 

*****Upstairs*****

 

Luffy yawned as he lied on the futons.

 

"Bored..." he murmured.

 

"Luffy?" Nami called, entering.

 

Aika followed behind her, calling, "Big Brother?"

 

"Oh, hey," Luffy greeted, feeling bored.

 

"Brought you some snacks," Nami told him, holding the plate of treats.

 

Luffy blinked at her in surprise.

 

"What?" Nami asked. "Did you actually think I was gonna let you go hungry?"

 

"...Yes." Luffy admitted.

 

"Luffy, we've been together for two years," Nami began, "in those two years, have I ever let you starve?"

 

"...No," Luffy answered.

 

"I thought so," Nami spoke up, "now, eat up."

 

"Yes, Nami."

 

Aika smiled as she watched them.

 

   Nami fed Luffy his treats bit by bit to prevent him from getting another upset stomach. Luffy smiled...before he broke off a piece of a jack-o-lantern cookie and held it up to Nami's mouth. Nami's lips parted, allowing Luffy to feed her the cookie.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

"May I have some, too?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure!" Luffy answered as he gave her a ghost-shaped sugar cookie.

 

"Thank you!" Aika beamed, taking the cookie and eating it.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he pet her.

 

*****11:55 P.M.*****

 

Halloween was almost over.

 

"Aw~!" Tamiko and Michiko whined.

 

"No whining, you two," Sango told them, "It's way passed your bedtime, anyway."

 

"Yes, Mom." they replied.

 

Seeing as how the party was ending, Alucard and Seras were about to leave.

 

"Thank you for having us," spoke Seras.

 

"Thanks for coming!" Nami replied, smiling.

 

"Bye, Miss Seras," waved Aika, "Come back next year!"

 

 _'Please don't...!'_ Usopp thought in dread.

 

Alibaba sighed as he carried a sleeping Aladdin, piggyback style.

 

"We'll be going, too," spoke Xiaolian, "Come on, Judar!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Judar replied. "I'm coming."

 

"Bye, Miss Xiaolian," Aika waved, "Don't forget to ask your sister about making a bracelet for me!"

 

"Promise!" Xiaolian replied as she and Judar left.

 

Aika smiled hopefully.

 

"It's way past Yumi's and Kyoji's bedtime, too." Kagome spoke up.

 

"Don't I know it?" Inuyasha asked, holding a tired Yumi and her already snoozing brother in his arms. "Later, everyone."

 

"See ya, Inuyasha, Kagome!" Luffy responded. "Come back soon, okay?"

 

"Will do!" Inuyasha replied as he left with Kagome and their children.

 

"Bye, everyone," Kaya spoke as she and Usopp left.

 

"Thanks for the party!" Usopp added.

 

"You're welcome, Usopp!" Nami replied. "Come back again!"

 

"We'll be going, as well," Law spoke as he and Jupiter prepared to leave, "By the way...Alucard being here was the only eventful thing."

 

 _"Other than that, the party was sub-par."_ Jupiter added.

 

"We appreciate you coming, either way," Nami spoke.

 

"Right," Law replied as he and Jupiter left.

 

"Some fun, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yup," Aika answered, "but now..."

 

She stopped to yawn.

 

"...I'm really tired."

 

 _"Me, too."_ Kumi added, yawning.

 

"All right, bed time, you two." Nami spoke, picking her little sister up.

 

Luffy picked Kumi up; he and Nami walked the young ones up to their rooms. Next, they tucked them in.

 

"Goodnight, Aika, Kumi," Nami whispered, "Sweet dreams."

 

The Booted Puss and the Monkey Man left the little ones to dream. Afterwards, they, along with Robin and Zoro, cleaned up downstairs.

 

"Some party, huh?" Luffy asked. "Who'd have thought that vampires would show up?"

 

"Yeah," Nami concurred, "especially when they happen to be both Alucard and Seras."

 

"Law was right," Zoro chimed in, "that really was the only eventful thing about this party."

 

"Although I would agree," Robin started, "that's not very nice Zoro."

 

"I'm just being honest," Zoro replied, "Sheesh."

 

"Wonder what the next Halloween's gonna be like." Luffy pondered.

 

"Who knows?" Nami asked.

 

 _'Wonder what costume Robin's gonna wear,'_ Zoro thought, _'Hope it'll be somethin' sexy.'_

 

"I heard that," Robin spoke up, "and yes, it will be sexy."

 

Zoro blushed at this.

 

"At any rate," Luffy began, "this was a pretty entertaining Halloween."

 

"Maybe next year will be even better," Nami mused.

 

"I'm looking forward to it." spoke Robin. "What about you, Zoro?"

 

"Eh," Zoro shrugged, "Whatever."

 

Robin sighed as she rolled her eyes.

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

"Goodnight, everyone," Alucard spoke, eyes flashing red, "and have a Happy Halloween."

 

At that point, he lunged for the audience with his mouth open, and everything faded to black!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't perfect, bare with me. Wanted to post this back in October, but couldn't because it wasn't finished yet.:(


End file.
